This invention is concerned with the control and removal of various odors, which are associated with animals. An important embodiment of this invention is the control of animal body odors. In particular this invention is concerned with animal shampoo.
In its broadest sense this invention relates to an animal shampoo which functions as an odor control agent, for controlling odors which are associated with pets. In the prior art animal odor control was effected by treating the animal with a perfume. This prior art method for odor control only mask the various complex odor causing molecules. In contrast in this invention these molecules are reacted with a halgonated sulfonamide compound in such a manner that the odorous molecules are destroyed, or altered to a non-odorous format. This conversion is effected when the shampoo of this invention is used.
1. Prior Art
Pet odor control in the prior art has been effected by treating the pet with a perfume. This perfume mask the troublesome odors but does not alter the odor causing agents on a molecular level. In this invention the odor causing molecules are caused to react with a halgonated sulfonamide compound on a molecular level. The reaction in question converts the odorous substances into substances which are non-odorous. In accordance with this invention odor control is effected by washing the animal with the defined shampoo.
2. Objects of the Invention
An object of this invention is an effective way to control odors which are emitted by pets, by utilization of a shampoo which contains a sulfonamide compound.
Another object of this invention is an improved animal shampoo.
Still another object of this invention is an improved animal shampoo which has residual odor control properties.